Santa's Little Helper
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: Christmas is always hetic for the nations. Especially the secret Santa gift exchange. England has his heart settle on a special nation and recieves the greatest gift of all. Will his gift match up?


With the Christmas meetings over, it was time for the secret Santa gift exchange. Like last Christmas and New years, I was hosting it here in London. It was going to be in New York but it was just easier for the European nations to fly to England then America. That and Alfred's party would be just way too flashy and loud like always.

The name I had drawn was disappointing; a frown settling on my face when I had first read the name; _France_. Of course normally, I wouldn't be happy to ever have drawn that name but I had my heart settled on another nation; the perfect gift already waiting and hidden from her eyes; her beautiful blue-violet eyes. _Guess I'll have to wait until Christmas to give it to her._

Smiling, I rose from my seat so I could get the exchange going. The rules are simple: we first draw a name from a Santa hat, buy a gift and wrap it in paper with that nation's flag printed on it. This way it was easy to identify under the tree and we couldn't tell who gave who until after that nation opened their present. Now I draw names from the same hat, America finds the right gift from the tree and it continues like that.

"Alright. Let's get started," I spoke from the head of the table, gathering the nation's attention. Of course with presents involved, now they were focused on the meeting host. Reaching, I grabbed the first name from the hat. "First up, China!"

America dug out a medium sized red box and placed it in front of China. Even the old nation was excited, tearing into the paper. Inside was a stuffed panda with a Santa hat attached to his head. Yao let out a little squeal, hugging the panda close to his body. Japan rose from his chair, giving his elder brother an awkward but sweet hug. "Thank you, Japan!" They returned to their seats and waited to see what nation was next.

I pulled the next name from the hat. "Hungary." Alfred dug out a little box, wrapped in a small Hungarian flag. Hungary opened to find a little ring box with a necklace and earring set that matched the flower she always wore in her hair. Even I was curious to gave her such a thoughtful and probably expensive gift. My guess was Austria but he didn't usually spend that kind of money. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, immediately putting it on with her eyes sparkling. She looked around, thanking the crowd but no one made it known that they gave it to her.

A few moments later, a grumbled 'your welcome' came over from Prussia, almost unheard. For once, the only thing touching his cheek from Hungary was her lips. But all I could think of was how much money Prussia owes this time.

France was next and he seemed to like the cookbooks I got him. It continued like this, each nation happy with their gifts. As I pulled the second last name out, I felt a bit of envy flare up in my cheeks. It was the nation I wanted to give to: Belarus.

* * *

Almost exactly a year ago, I saw the most beautiful girl in a window. Boxing day, I went out to check out the sales around London like most of the nations. I happened to be passing by a women's dress shop when I spotted his girl in a mint green dress with a glittering matching bow nestled above her pale blonde bangs. It was that sparkling bow that caused me to recognize her as Belarus. Never has my jaw dropped so far or have my eyes been as wide. That moment I have never seen a woman look more beautiful than right there. The light hit her just right and her bright smile captured my heart.

She noticed me standing there and waved, heading back into change before she could see me staring. But I hadn't moved at all, like I was waiting for her. Fifteen minutes later, she came out in her usual blue dress, carrying a bag.

"Privyet, England. Were you waiting for me?" She asked with such sweet confusion.

"I thought you might like to join me for lunch," I asked her, somewhat shyly.

She blinked at me in surprise but smiled brightly. "I would like that."

"Great," I chuckled, leading her to this sweet little café a few blocks away. She took a seat in the outdoor patio, watching the people walking by.

"This is a nice place," she mused, turning her attention to the menu.

"Yeah I come here a lot. Fresh food and pastries always taste so good after the hustle of meetings."

"I can agree with that," she chuckled, her bright smile still there. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

We had a splendid afternoon of just browsing around London, touring her around. I never realized before how much fun she was. Once you got to know her, she's a total sweetheart. However anyone could think anyone as pretty as her is creepy is beyond me.

Some days later and it's the New Year's Eve party. All the nations were here; dancing, drinking or eating from large snack table. To be expected, I was looking for Belarus or Natalya as she told me to call her. Finally, she arrived with her siblings; wearing that mint green dress and that sparkling bow. She added a black belt with a bow, a short black cardigan and black heels. She looked stunning, glowing under the lighting.

The whole night she stayed with her brother and sister, not asking anyone else to dance. Since she seemed to be clinging to them so I didn't ask her to dance like I had originally planned. However I was still going to have some moment with her tonight.

It took until midnight, with the nations doing the last minute countdown. I pulled her aside, behind the crowd. "Natalya, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She looked back at me in surprise but she seemed really happy that I asked her. "I would be glad to," she whispered, sweetly pecking my lips at the stroke of midnight.

* * *

I watched her closely as she opened her present. Her eyes lit up at the sunflower pendant with a picture of her family in the center, laying in a blue box. You don't see her cry often but it brought tears to her eyes as her brother put it around her neck. She gave him a massive hug, clinging to him in the cutest way. A little more envy flared up, seeing that his gift made her so happy.

"Look's like yours is last, dude," Alfred chuckled, crawling under the tree to get it. With so many nations, I couldn't keep track and had no idea who had drawn my name.

Natalya had let go of her brother and came over to me, putting the now empty Santa hat on my head. "There! Perfect!"

She stayed next to me as I opened the medium box. I pulled out a Russian doll with the Union Jack painted on it. If Russia had Belarus, then this must be from Ukraine. No Ukraine had given Liechtenstein a knitted sweater. Who else could this be from?

As I pulled out the second doll from the larger one, it hit me who gave this to me. This one had the Belarusian flag painted on it and the third had our two flags meeting painted on its body. She looked at with me with a smile, like she was waiting for something. Wrapping my arms around her, I pecked her lips. "Thank you, darling. They're perfect."

She snuggled into my arms, her smile fading slightly. "I'm glad you like it but the third one opens up too…"

I let go of her to open the last doll but all that was inside was a note, like a fortune of a fortune cookie. I read it out loud but didn't understand it. "Looks like Santa is getting a new helper…what does that mean?"

She took my hands in hers, smiling brightly again. "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

A cheer broke out from the other nations as I gave her a fierce kiss; happy as could be.

* * *

I had several ideas for a secret Santa exchange for the nations. So I'm starting with this one. More will probably come after Christmas.


End file.
